leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Renekton/@comment-64.121.106.39-20120928140533/@comment-4948122-20120930154132
^I gave a lot of possible changes for him,and had a lot in mind for a while,reason why i dont post them is because they are useless..no rioter will ever read them,so unless we post the changes in the forum or on reddit we wont change anything. But if you wanna know what i think should be changed about the croc...well The fury system.THere are 2 posibilities:Increase the rate you gain it,or increase the power of the enhanced abilities while making the fury harder to obtain. First one,increase fury gain from champs and neutrals to 10,and when ulting increase the max fury to 150.This can help his lane/jungle and dueling power even more. Second one,increase the power from empowered spells to like 75% damage on q,W still strikes 3 times but the damage is bigger,stun is longer and animation shorter.E can get a third dash or increase the damage of the second dash by 100% and the armor reduction to 40/45%.While reducing the fury gain from minions to 2.5 and to champs to 4.Ult also gives only 5 fury per second and is unafected by his passive. He also needs a new passive.Ive been thinking about it and ive come with this idea The lower renekton is on life the more fury he gains.It goes like this renekton gains 10% extra fury when he loses 10% hp and goes on like this(it only procs the extra fury gain at those moments(+- 10/15 hp).Renekton also gains increased cooldown reduction.which can break the cap the lower he is on hp(up to 25% extra cdr) Or it can reduce the base cd of his spells by 2 on q,3 on w,4 on e.Your choice. Now about the spells.I know they overnerfed his sustain.the idea of dealing less damage to minions seems good...but it will soon become a burden,really.the thing about renekton is to beat the shit out of your oponent even in his minions and push him to the tower where he loses money,and if he dies he loses his tower and can be ganked easyly.Changing it like panths e,hecas q,garens e isnt the best way tbh. What we should do is reduce the base damage by a looot,like 40/50/60/70/80 base damage +1.8 per bonus ad(60/75/90/105/120 +2.7 per bonus ad)THis reduces his early power by a bit,but rewards those who build excesive amounts of damage.We change the heal like this:Renekton heals for 5%(+0.01 per bonus ad),this amount doubles when you use fury,the amount of heal against champs is x5 now,and the heal against neutrals is double so he can jungle like a baws. CHange w like vah said but like this:Renekton swing his "whatever he uses to kill things" 2 times or 3 times when empowered based on total ad(similar to jaycec hypercharger) and the scaling goes like this 60%/70/%/80%/90%/100%,but we make it a targeted spell maybe?like kha so it doesnt benefit from onhits,but we give q the onhit procs(except tiamat and lifesteal ofc),this way it becomes monstrous lategame.We also make the stun scale like 0.6/0/7/0.8/0.9/1 and it doubles when using fury.the animation scales with attack speed(this sugestion was genius vah) and the cd is reduced to 14/13/12/11/10 seconds at all levels.We can still make it an aa enhacer if you want,this way it can hit towers. Now change the E...like this i guess? Renekton slices his oponent,reducing they armor by 3/6/9/13/15% and their ad by 5%.If renekton hits an enemy he can use dice again to deal the same damage and reduce armor and ad by the same amount.If he uses fury he reduces twice the armor and the ad up to 45% armor and 15% ad reduction.The basedamage is reduced to 90 per slice +0.8 per bonus ad.the damage is increased by 50% when empowered.Cd is the same but you wont lose fury if you dont hit anything. ABout the ult make it so it deals up to 75% more damage depending how low renektons health is.Also when renekton uses dominus he gains 50 aa range,100 range on spells. There.This makes players think about which spells to chose.Q/W or E? though decision,it also gives renekton more utility and power to duel. Now tell me what you think